


What a distance does to us

by Lana_Fair



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Distance, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, I'm weak for tokioto, M/M, Sad, a drabble I wrote based on what I destroyed Laura's life with on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/pseuds/Lana_Fair
Summary: Tokiya and Otoya find themselves on two different sides of the world, in different time zones and with limited time when they can at least talk. Neither predicted how a big toll it would take on both of them.How do I write summaries.





	What a distance does to us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a silly little thing I wrote in the middle of the night because I felt like it. I'm really happy because I wasn't able to write anything for so many months *eyes my ons fics I left incomplete*. I swear I'm working on it.  
> I tried to edit it but there's so much you can do about your own mistakes.  
> This also makes me incredibly happy because I've been in the fandom for so long and I've written just one fic for it. That was 5 years ago and I don't want to read it myself. Just. No.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

“I don’t think I can do this.”

“ _It’s been just a week. You’re overreacting._ ”

“It feels like a month!” Otoya complained loudly, for a moment forgetting about the fact that the walls here weren’t as thick as in Saotome’s dormitories and that he might wake someone up. He himself should be still asleep, getting all the rest he could before a long day of work. However, that was one of the rare times when he could talk with Tokiya. Otoya was willing to sacrifice that additional hour of sleep if it meant he could hear that beloved voice, even if it didn’t sound exactly the same over the line as it did in person.

“ _Otoya. Don’t do anything stupid._ ” Tokiya’s voice lost some of its previous fondness, making place for the tone he used whenever he was about to scold the younger boy. Otoya huffed in response, annoyed that his plans were found out before he even had a chance to think them through.

“Am I this predictable?”

“ _For me, yes._ ”

“How do you do this?” he hoped the pout on his lips wasn’t as evident in his voice as he felt it was.

“ _Years of practice._ ” Otoya couldn’t help but grin at the comment. In the beginning, he’d never think he could even have a proper conversation with Tokiya, not with how antisocial the other seemed to be. If, by any chance, Otoya could go back in time and tell his past self Tokiya would eventually end up being his boyfriend and the best friend he could ever ask for, he would most probably laugh and think the future Otoya is crazy.

“Tokiya?”

“ _Yes?”_

“I love you.” Otoya could hear the hitch in Tokiya’s breath, as always when he said those words. In reply, Tokiya mumbled something that only slightly resembled _I love you, too._ Otoya couldn’t help but giggle; Tokiya and his struggle with saying his feelings out loud were adorable.

“ _Could you please don’t laugh at me?”_

“I really love you, Tokiya.” The way Tokiya started to splutter before forming a proper answer would never fail to be amusing.

“ _Off to work you go! I’m not going to call you later._ ”

“No, Tokiya! Don’t do this to me!”

“ _Then don’t laugh at me._ ”

When Tokiya finally called he kept yawning every few seconds and Otoya didn’t have the heart to keep him up.

The curry he got for lunch felt like eating rocks when he tried to swallow through his sob squeezed throat.

* * *

Had he known it would be this hard on the both of them, Tokiya would never agree to take part in this project. Not when Otoya, his precious sunshine, sounded like he was about to burst into tears any second.

“I’m not going to cry.” Apparently, he said that out loud.

“ _That doesn’t sound convincing at all._ ”

“I… I’m just tired. That’s all.”

“ _Do you want to go to sleep?”_ Otoya shook his head despite the fact that Tokiya could not see it before answering.

“No. I wanted to wish you good morning and…” _I wanted to hear your voice_ was left unsaid. _I want to see you_ couldn’t make it past his lips because it made Otoya realize they wouldn’t be able to see each other for much so long. It made his heart hurt.

“ _Otoya?_ ” the boy in question bit his lip to stop the sob that so desperately wanted to escape his throat. He didn’t want Tokiya to think he’s this pathetic.

“ _Otoya? Don’t tell me you’ve fallen asleep._ ”

“I miss you.” He blurted out, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks. There was a moment of silence before Tokiya let out a chuckle.

“ _I know. I miss you, too._ ” It seemed all those acting lessons paid off because Tokiya didn’t catch the hitch in Otoya’s voice. The redhead felt a wave of sadness go through his entire body. He had to end this call, quick, before he’d break and make Tokiya feel bad.

“Shouldn’t you be going?”

“ _I’m at the site already_.”

“I’ll call you in the morning then?”

“ _I’ll be waiting._ ” With that, the call ended and Otoya dived head first under the covers, still in the clothes he was wearing for the whole day. Showering could wait. Crying under said shower could wait. Everything could wait.

In the end, his sadness wasn’t washed away in the shower like he hoped it would. That night Otoya cried himself to sleep for the first time in a while, cold in a bed that’s too big.

* * *

The worst thing about this was not that he was alone. The worst thing was that Otoya _knew_ it was a dream, just a stupid nightmare, but he just couldn’t wake up. The darkness was surrounding him, the silence was hurting his ears and Otoya desperately wished for someone to save him from his own mind.

It’s been so long since he had this nightmare. It’s been long since he had any kind of nightmare because the sheer warmth of Tokiya’s body next to his was enough to drive all Otoya’s fears away.

It was dark and cold, and Otoya was all alone, _again_ , because Tokiya wasn’t there, wasn’t anywhere near. He was so far away, too far away to be able to help. Even if Otoya were to wake up and call Tokiya it would only make things worse.

“Please.” He whimpered in his sleep. What he didn’t know was that the words made it out of his lips, echoing in the empty room with seemingly no one to hear.

“ _Tokiya_.” Out of sudden, the darkness turned into light, the silence no longer hurt him, and he was warm, so _warm_. Otoya couldn’t remember the last time he felt this good.

Once Otoya finally woke up he noticed few things. His face felt wet and disgusting, as did the tear-soaked pillow he’s been hiding his face in. There was someone lying next to him, humming a tune Otoya couldn’t quite recognize. The hand that was petting his head felt wonderful, felt _familiar…_

Otoya turned slowly onto his back to look at the person next to him. He probably should be more concerned that there _was_ someone in his bed, but he felt so deprived of affection he couldn’t find it in himself to care. His eyes weren’t used to the darkness of the room, the lamp on the nightstand Otoya could swear he didn’t leave on providing the only source of light.

“Are you with me already?” that _voice._ That lovely voice Otoya so desperately needed to hear in person again…

”T-Tokiya?” he could barely make out the silhouette of his boyfriend half-lying half sitting next to him. The light that managed to hit his face made him look like he hasn’t gotten a proper dose of sleep in weeks. Otoya guessed that was probably true.

“You’re finally awake.” Tokiya smiled, clearly relieved.

“Finally…?”

“I couldn’t wake you up. I’m sorry, I suppose I should have let you sleep, but you were crying and kept calling my name.” Tokiya moved his hand from Otoya’s hair to cup around his cheek. Otoya wanted to tell him not to do that, that his face must be disgusting right now, but the need to be touched was stronger. Tokiya wiped the remaining tears away with his thumb and chuckled when he felt Otoya snuggle against his palm.

“You’re here.” There were many questions, too many to be asked all at once. Why, how, how was that even possible. But, on the second thought, it wasn’t important. Tokiya was there, with him, and that was all that mattered.

“I am. I managed to get a few days off. I had to see you.” That would explain Tokiya’s appearance. He looked like the death itself, with dark bags under his eyes and hair all over the place, so unlike his usual perfect hairstyle.

“Do you want to go back to sleep?” Otoya nodded in response, his eyes closing on their own.

“Will you be there when I wake up?” he muttered with all the strength that was left in his body.

“Of course.” Otoya forgot how wonderful it felt when he could curl up against Tokiya, his boyfriend holding him close as they both settled down to rest. Tokiya’s smell was overwhelming and Otoya rested his head in the crook of his’s neck, breathing in deeply.

“We’re never working so away from each other ever again.” Was the last thing Otoya heard before he slipped away into a slumber.

Neither dreamed about anything that night, their minds too sleep deprived to make anything up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please comment and send some kudos ♥ if you want to come scream tokioto at me you can find me on twitter @fair_lana. Sometimes I post silly headcanons there you might enjoy as well.
> 
> Lana's out.


End file.
